dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:House Cadash
Loose connection The connection of the extinct House Cadash with the dwarven Inquisitor's surfacer crime family is loose and has no sources. This is why I refrained from writing the page myself. 16:54, August 25, 2014 (UTC) :Is Shale's house extinct?... Anyway, we can restructure the article to reflect this; mentioning both the former house of Shale, and the Carta crime family. Given how the Dwarven caste system works, there can't be any doubt that the two are connected, however distant. Plus both are notable enough that they warrant an article. Alexsau1991 (talk page) 18:30, August 25, 2014 (UTC) ::Restructuring this article is impossible as the real facts are very few to sustain it. About ancient House Cadash we only know its caste and that Shale came from it, it's even speculation that it originates from Orzammar. ::Perhaps the house is still warrior caste and just a branch of it left for the surface or the house may even have no resemblance with the surface family. Afterall the caste system doesn't work on the surface. ::I think it's fine to hunt for some DA:I news and post them quickly on the wiki with the tag on (even if they do not meet the notability requirements as it happened in the other cases), but speculating is a whole different thing. 19:26, August 25, 2014 (UTC) ::: I'm inclined to agree with Viktoria, a lot of the stuff related to Inquisition is uncertain at this point. But I don't think we need to delete it. I think we can say with reasonable certainty that given how Dwarves treat family names, they are at least descended from House Cadash. But of course whether they were stripped of their caste or one branch of the House left for the surface or whatever their exact circumstances of relocating to the surface were, are unknown. I've gone through and removed as much speculation as I can, until then I propose we lock the article until DA:I's release to avoid further speculation being added. - 05:22, October 2, 2014 (UTC) :I'm not sure why "a little speculation" could be okay and only "a lot" cannot be. 11:26, October 4, 2014 (UTC) I agree the gun was probably jumped in creating this article, but as we know the Inquisitor is from House Cadash, and as all other Inquisitor origins now have their own articles, I believe this one should stay as well. However, I see Viktoria's point that there are no solid sources connecting Shale/Shayle with the Inquisitor. I think this article should be reduced solely to information about the Inquisitor, until/unless we have concrete info connecting the two. -- 05:28, October 27, 2014 (UTC) :Kelcat, I'm not sure why you removed the deletion candidate and the article remained unaffected while 3 different opinions were mentioned (after the del candidate was put forward) and thus neither one had the majority. Doesn't matter though, DAI is about to be released and we'll certainly have an answer. 19:59, November 15, 2014 (UTC) : I removed it because 3 months after the proposal, consensus still hadn't be reached, thus I deemed it to be an unsuccessful proposal. -- 21:38, November 15, 2014 (UTC)